La más cálida de todas
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Mika ve como Yuu se esfuerza todos los días para una actividad en su instituto, llengando a pasar noches en vela en el orfanato, más Kimizuki, Mitsuba, Yoichi y Shinoa logran animarle para que pueda seguir el día adelante. Primera parte de Historias de Kasukabe.


Con este One-shot voy a empezar una serie de oneshots, los cuales voy a llamar "Historias de Kasukabe" y no, no es que tenga lugar ahí, pero sí tiene algo relacionado con esa cuidad, al final del fic os contaré la razón de esto~

 **La más cálida de todas.**

Ya había anochecido cuando Mika abrió la puerta de la casa de los Hyakuya, que a pesar de ser un orfanato todos lo veían más como su hogar, un lugar en el que había crecido con toda su familia. La directora estaba preparando la cena junto a Akane y Ako, mientras que Chihiro regañaba a Kouta por hacer llorar a Taichi con sus bromas pesadas. Finnie estaba haciedo trenzas con los ovillos de lana que Yuu había traído, dado que estaba intentando hacer unos guantes. Llevaba una semana así, poniéndose todos los días a tejer con toda la paciencia posible; de hecho muchas veces no cenaba con ellos o se olvidaba de otras cosas ya que quería terminar con la dichosa prenda.

-¿Sigues con eso, Yuu-chan?- Preguntó el rubio, preocupado ya que parecía que lo pasaba mal.- Deberías descansar...-

-No puedo, en tres días es el mercadillo y no puedo fallarles, prometimos hacer cosas cosiendo, por lo que hasta que no lo consiga...- Le contestó sin apartar la mirada de esa masa de lana.

Mikaela decidió no insistir demasiado, sabiendo que cuando al moreno se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se la quitaría. Además estaba cansado, ya que a diferencia de los demás se había metido en una academia de élite gracias a sus increíbles notas, y si quería seguir en Sanguinem en la preparatoria debía de esforzarse más que nadie. Mientras que en el instituto Imperial de la Luna, donde iba Yuu, era uno normal y corriente. Seguramente tendría que estudiar para pasar la prueba de la preparatoria, como todo adolescente de quince años, a menos que decidiera dejarlo ahí... En todo caso su obsesión era ahora lograr llevar algo al mercadillo que su instituto organizaba; el de ojos verdes ya se había tenido una gran decepción pues en el puesto de comida que organizó fueron Kimizuki y Yoichi los principales cocineros, mientras que Shinoa se encargaba de cobrar, Mitsuba de las bebidas y él de servir la comida. El de ojos azules observó a Yuu antes de sentarse a cenar con los demás, sabiendo que lo hacía para no quedarse atrás ese año.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada cuando algo le despertó, levantándose de su cama observó que su compañero de habitación no estaba. En la casa cada habitación albergaba a dos niños, salvo la directora, por lo que se extrañó al no escuchar los balbuceos de Yuu al soñar. Sigilosamente bajó las escaleras, encontrándose a el moreno tejiendo con ojeras los dichosos guantes. Realmente le estaba poniendo ganas...

Al final el tiempo voló y para cuando quería darse cuenta ya era el mercadillo: los de primero se encargaban de organizar actividades como la típica casa de terror, hacerse fotos con disfraces y demás, los de segundo se encargaban de los puestos de comida y finalmente los de tercero hacían objetos, además de que si algún club quería propondría alguna actividad con la que recaudar dinero. Siempre hacía un poco de frío ya que eran mediados de marzo, más eso daba igual. Y ahí se encontraba, en una mesa con Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba, los cuales estaban orgullosos de lo que habían logrado.

-¡Oh Kimizuki! ¿Has hecho tu ese poncho? ¡Se ve muy calentito!- Exclamó con admiración Saotome.

-¿T-tu crees?- Carraspeó un poco sonrojado antes de volver a su expresión típica.- Pues claro, ya os dije que se me da bien hacer todo.- Dijo con voz serena, cruzándose de brazos pero sin lograr ocultar su sonrisa orgullosa.- Pero tu gorro genial, hasta tienen un dibujo de un sol.- Observó detenidamente la prenda roja con un sol amarillo, se veía muy cálida.

-¡Gracias! Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, tuve que volver a sacar puntos y empezar de nuevo.- Contó mientras se pasaba su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, sonriente como siempre.

-¿Y que hay de los demás?- Preguntó el pelirosa, esperando confirmar que era el mejor de todos a la hora de coser, solo rivalizado por Yoichi.

-Ya veo quieres ver lo que las mágicas manos de Shinoa la maravillosa han logrado.- Canturreó Shinoa mientras sacaba unos guantes de cuero blanco con detalles de encaje blanco, provocando el asombro.- ¿Sorprendidos? Por algo soy la líder el grupo.- Autoproclamó por milésima vez, a lo que el resto solo rodaron los ojos, llevaba desde el parvulario diciendo aquello.- ¿Y que tienes tu, Mitsu?- Añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Emm yo...-Tímidamente sacó tres peluches de algodón, cada uno tan pequeño que podías cogerlo con una mano, perfectos para decorar una mesita o hasta ponerlos de llaveros, uno estaba tumbado, el otro sentado y otro parecía que iba a correr.- He hecho esto.- El grupo enteró se quedó boquiabierto ¿Desde cuando tenía tanta habilidad? Las miradas fijas solo provocaron que la rubia se pusiera colorada y exclamase.- ¿¡Qué pasa!? Tampoco es para tanto.-

-Así que esa es la razón por la que llevas tiritas en las manos.- Los otros tres chicos asintieron ante las palabras de la Hiragi, estando de acuerdo con ella.- Ya nos estabas preocupando.-

Mitsuba soltó un bufido, molesta por las tonterías de Shinoa, ya que siempre estaba hablando de forma burlona, provocando a la irascible joven. Más no corrió la sangre ya que Yuu soltó una suave risa, agachándose a mirar de cerca los peluches.

-Son muy monos, a mis hermanas les encantaría tener uno de estos.- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna, provocando que el pulso de las dos chicas subiera ¡se veía tan sereno sensible! El moreno se puso recto de nuevo con las manos sobre su cabeza, imitando las orejas de un conejo.- ¿Tanto te gustan los conejos que por eso llevas coletas?-

Las risas estallaron en el grupo, mientras que como siempre, Mitsuba le daba un pisotón al moreno. Más solo provocó que Shinoa y él empezasen a imitar las coletas de la Sangu como si fueran las de un conejo.

-¡Si tanto puedes reírte enséñanos lo que tu has hecho! ¡Eh listo!- Exclamó la irritante rubia.

\- Eso eso Yuu-san.-Vitoreó la de pelo morado.

\- Está bien está bien...- Y de su bolsa sacó una bufanda verde, la cual tenía algunos hilos saliéndose. El Hyakuya suspiró mientras dejaba la prenda sobre la mesa con la etiqueta de su preciosa, junto a las demás manualidades.- Quise hacer unos guantes pero no me salieron...Comparados con las vuestras me he quedado atrás- Añadió con una sonrisa, la cual no llegaba su mirada.

Kimizuki estaba apuntó de soltar un comentario burlón cuando recibió un doble codazo, en un costado por Yoichi y el otro de parte de Shinoa, quienes al ver la mirada triste del moreno se dieron cuenta de que realmente se había esforzado por hacerlo.

-¡Se ve muy calentita!- Soltó el castaño de repente, causando que Yuu le mirase con sorpresa, no esperándose sus halagos.- ¿Verdad que sí, chicos?- Instó de nuevo Saotome.

\- Así es.- Asintió Mitsuba intentando poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Muy adecuada para esta época del año, no pensé que llegarías a hacer nada, idiota.- Shishio como siempre era todo encanto y simpatía.

-¡Y seguro que es muy cómoda! Se nota que le has puesto todas las ganas del mundo.- Shinoa se puso a su lado, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, a todos.- Le dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada, poniendo su mano sobre la de Shinoa, dedicándole una mirada agradecida antes de apartarla.- Todos nos hemos superado.-

La chica de pelo morado se fue a su puesto con un notable rubor en las mejillas, mientras la rubia maldecía la suerte de la otra. Pero dejando aparte su pelea de gatas, se centraron en atender a los otros alumnos, padres que iba a mirar y personas que iban de paso para así vender cuanto antes lo que había hecho con tanto esmero. El primero en vender fue Yoichi, una chica de primero que en una ocasión ya le había escrito una carta de amor; después fue Shinoa, cuyos guantes vendió a un señor de aspecto fabuloso y pelo plateado. A Mitsuba le compraron los tres peluches dos hermanos, una de pelo rosa y el otro de pelo morado...aunque no estaban seguros de si era un hombre o una mujer. Kimizuki tuvo que ver como dos chicas peleaban por el poncho y al final subió el preciosa. Todos estaban felices de haber vendido algo suyo, más no querían comentar nada ya que en el caso de Yuu nadie había mostrado interés por su bufanda.

De repente se levantó un poco de viento, que fue algo pasajero, pero al moreno se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué os parece si voy a por bebidas? Enseguida vuelvo.-

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna corrió a por refrescos y de paso algo de picar. Los otros cuatro exhalaron un suspiro.

-Yuu-kun no ha logrado vender nada...pobrecito.- Comentó Yoichi.

-No se puede esperar más de algo tan mal hecho.- Kimizuki sentenció aquellas palabras mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

El castaño de baja estatura iba a regañar al pelirosa por decir aquellas palabras, pues no le gustaba que fuera tan grosero con los demás; pero una figura se apareció ante ellos, dejándoles sorprendidos. Era la última persona a la que se esperaban.

-Tu eres...-Shinoa murmulló con los ojos abiertos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el moreno volvió con dos bolsas llenas de golosinas y refrescos, algo muy típico de él. Al llegar observó como su grupo sonreía como si hubiera sucedido algo bueno e inesperado, más al estar en círculo no lograba enterarse de nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó un tanto confuso.

-Enhorabuena Yuu-san, han comprado tu bufanda.- La Hiragi aplaudió con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-¿Alguien lo ha comprado? ¿¡De verdad?!- Exclamó ilusionado mientras Yoichi le daban el dinero que habían recaudado por la pieza.- A saber quien quería ese trapo.-

El grupo se limitó a soltar una risita, no queriendo revelar la identidad del comprador, aunque el de ojos verdes no parecía muy preocupado por el paradero de la bufanda, estaba feliz de haberlo vendido y que todo saliese bien.

Tras el mercadillo Yuu se permitió descansar a pierna suelta por primera vez en dos semanas, de hecho se levantó cuando Mika, que siempre se levantaba antes que todos ya que su academia empezaba antes las clases, estaba preparándose para irse. El moreno bostezó sonoramente mientras se sentaba a tomarse su desayuno típico; tostadas con huevos revueltos.

-¡Hasta luego Mika!- Exclamó al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Nos vemos esta noche Yuu-chan.- El rubio sonrió aliviado de verle otra vez como siempre; vago y con sueño.- Será mejor que te vistas si no quieres llegar tarde a la academia.- Tan solo obtuvo un vago "ya voy ya voy", haciendo que rodase sus ojos azul cielo.- Bueno yo me voy ya.-

El chico con su uniforme blanco y pulcro, típico de Sanguinem, y su abrigo negro esperó a estar fuera de la casa para sacar la bufanda verde de Yuu. El pobre se había esforzado mucho y sabía que estaría muy triste si no lograba venderla; por lo que esperó en un rincón a que el otro dejará el puesto para ir al baño y así comprarla. Podía ser que no fuera la más bonita de todas, más estaba hecho con esmero y dedicación, además de ser del mismo color de ojos que su creador. Y sus amigos estaban en lo cierto, era la más cálida de las bufandas.

**Fin.**

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿os ha gustado? Pues bien ahora que lo habéis leído os contaré que la razón por la que esta serie se llamará "Historias de Kasukabe" es porque todos los fics saldrán de *redoble de tambores* ¡ de capítulos de Shin-chan! Y Kasukabe es la ciudad donde sucede todo.**_

 _ **Es que últimamente me gusta verme unos capítulos por la mañana, me rio con su humor absurdo, pero es que hay algunos caps que si les quitas cosas como el culo de Shin-chan y otras bromas, pues sacas cosas como estas. El capitulo del que lo he sacado se llama "¡Hey! Que en la guardería hacemos mercadillo" donde Misae es Yuu y las otras madres son el grupo que hace las manualidades, Mika es Hiroshi, su marido, que la compra al ver como se esfuerza.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado~**_

 _ **Y bueno estos fics en su mayoría serán aus de mundo moderno, en este caso es como si el fin del mundo, donde siguen viviendo juntos. Aunque hago guiños a otros personajes y demás.**_

 _ **Podéis ver shipeo Mikayuu si queréis o ver bromance, me gusta hacer cosas así. Aunque no se nota para nada que también soy Yuunoa shiper (mi vida es una batalla entre el Mikayuu y el Yuunoa), pero siempre**_

 _ **SIEMPRE**_

 _ **DA IGUAL EL FIC**_

 _ **Si hay Mitsuba o Shinoa ELLAS SIEMPRE ESTARÁN PILLADAS DE YUU**_

 _ **Porque me gusta que mi precioso y amado bebé sea tan querido~**_

 _ **También tenéis fluff de amistad con todos, que espero que os gustase también.**_

 _ **Att: FeuerImHerz**_


End file.
